


0. История о том, как легко и быстро можно испортить (спасти) себе жизнь

by treibsand



Series: folie a deux [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slow Build или тормоз тоже механизм, canon AU, one does not simply walk out from the pull of the force, the doomed grey reylo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Нулевая (но читаемая в последнюю очередь) из семи «случайных» неловких историй из жизни Кайло Рена и Рей, или Как не надо поступать, если ты все-таки планируешь когда-нибудь убить своего заклятого врага, или Неисповедимы пути силы и их последствия.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	0. История о том, как легко и быстро можно испортить (спасти) себе жизнь

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **От автора:**  
>  1) Благодаря беспощадной [Turmalin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin), folie a deux обрела новую (и завершенную) жизнь. Турмалин не только совершила подвиг отбетив двадцать с лишним тысяч слов моего ужасного русского языка, но и также беспощадно поработала над обоснуем, логикой и понятностью повествования, поэтому некоторые части изменились до неузнаваемости (в лучшую сторону, разумеется ХДДД) ))) Если бы не её предложение вычитать фик, эта серия никогда бы не увидела своего конца.  
> Моя благодарность не знает границ. Идеальная бета. Спасибо!  
> 2) Все оставшиеся в тексте косяки являются авторским произволом!  
> 

Его внимание привлёк густой черный дым, поднимавшийся из-за дюны в миле от него. Он внимательно посмотрел в бинокль на горизонт: чисто, ни надвигающейся песчаной бури, ни признаков жизни вокруг, только остовы разбитых звездных крейсеров. До наступления темноты оставалось около часа, а ему ещё надо было успеть добраться до корабля. Он постоял немного в нерешительности, размышляя, но привычка доверять своим чувствам победила: если сила внутри шептала «проверь», то стоило потратить десять минут и посмотреть, почему. Развернув свуп-байк, он направился в сторону дыма. 

* * *

Первым, что он заметил, перевалив через край дюны, был самодельный свуп-байк. Даже издали было видно: мятая, истертая обшивка, старые детали и нестандартный вид. Ему показалось, он даже узнал куски обшивки с республиканских истребителей времен Эндорской битвы, но черный дым, валивший прямо из центральной части свупа, блокировал видимость. Он понимал, что это могло быть ловушкой, но не чувствовал ни дроидов, ни разумной жизни вокруг. Осторожно съехал вниз, опасаясь, что нестабильный контур вышедшего из строя свупа может в любой момент взорваться. В десяти ярдах за ним неожиданно что-то блеснуло, и Кайло направился туда.

* * *

– Мертвец, – неверяще произнес он в пустоту. – Серьезно?

Тем не менее, он присел на корточки перед распростёртым телом: оно лежало лицом вниз, полу-занесенное песком. Судя по внешнему виду, сомнительному выбору транспорта и места для отдыха, это был какой-то неудачливый местный обитатель. Возможно, даже с погранпоста Нима, куда и направлялся сам Кайло. Он просканировал тело с помощью силы – еще живое, – и быстро перевернул его, поддавшись внезапному порыву. Крупные очки закрывали глаза, а низ лица был обмотан плотной тканью, защищая от песка. Через всю грудь расползлось темное бурое пятно, сквозь порванную одежду виднелись лоскуты разорванной кожи и плоти. Судя по количеству крови и отвратительному виду, рана, скорей всего, была смертельной. Он зачем-то стянул очки, открывая глаза.

– Великолепно, – и не удержался от комментария: – Девчонка.

Бегло осмотрев её и не обнаружив более никаких повреждений, он теперь совершенно не представлял, что с ней делать. Глубоко вдохнул, злясь на себя из-за этой глупой задержки. Логично было бы просто оставить всё, как есть, и не терять драгоценное время: ведь её шансы выжить – с уровнем медицины в Ниме – практически равнялись нулю. При таких повреждениях мог спасти только бакта-бак.

Но Кайло просто не смог развернуться и уйти.

Он легко поднял её на руки – голова безвольно мотнулась, – и направился к своему свупу, решив, что доберется до Нимы, как и планировал, найдет там местного медика или лекаря, как бы они тут ни назывались, и сдаст ему девчонку. Если она из Нимы, кто-то должен будет её узнать и забрать.

* * *

С наступлением ночи погранпост будто вымер. Его обитатели попрятались в своих жилищах, спасаясь от пронзительного холода пустынной ночи.

Оставив так и не пришедшую в себя девушку лежать на свупе, Кайло постучался в ближайший дом.

– Кто там? – раздался из-за двери неприветливый мужской голос. Было слышно, как передернули затвор древней винтовки.

– Срочно нужен медик, – в таком же тоне ответил Кайло, проклиная про себя всю Джакку и своё решение услышать силу. От холода он уже практически не чувствовал пальцев.

– Дальше, – ответили ему, – через четыре дома, на двери крест.

* * *

Как Кайло и предполагал, у местного медика не было ни нормального стола, ни современных инструментов, ни стандартного набора медикаментов. Ни бакты, ни колто, ни стимуляторов, а только надежда на лучшее, хлороформ и спирт.

Старый, иссушенный пустыней, но с твердыми уверенными руками, мужчина накапал прямо на самодельную маску девчонки несколько капель хлороформа, как мог, прочистил рану – явно разведенным обеззараживающим раствором – и зашил прямо на живую. Кайло отлично знал, насколько это болезненно, но девчонка была так слаба, что так и не пришла в себя. Она была такой худой, что ребра отчетливо проступали под кожей. Кайло смотрел, как неровные швы стягивают края раны, которая начиналась чуть ниже маленькой правой груди и шла через середину грудины к левой ключице.

– Местная? – спросил Кайло, когда медик закончил и прикрыл рану чистой тканью, пропитанной дезинфектором, перекрывая доступ вездесущему песку. Отчаянная попытка спастись от грязи.

– Да, – ответил тот, отирая кровь с рук.

Жители таких мест никогда не отличались разговорчивостью, и Кайло всегда это нравилось.

– Её будут искать?

– Она одиночка, – устало отозвался старик, и без пояснений добавил: – Мне её не прокормить.

– В смысле?

– За твою фильтрующую маску дадут минимум сорок порций, но Платт мне кое-что должен, потому я смогу выторговать больше, – он указал на маску Кайло, закрывавшую нижнюю часть лица, защищая легкие от пыли и песка, – а очки можно будет выменять порций на десять. Этого хватит до того момента, пока она не встанет на ноги.

– Она раньше умрет, – ответил на это Кайло. – От сепсиса.

– Возможно, – равнодушно пожал плечами медик, капая ещё пару капель хлороформа ей на маску.

– Антибиотики? – Кайло понимал, что это глупый вопрос. Её и зашивали-то простой стальной иглой с нитью.

– Только в самых смелых мечтах, молодой человек, – грустно усмехнувшись, ответил старик. – Очки я все равно возьму, за работу. Вон там койка, – он указал в угол. – Если останешься до утра, – и ушел в соседнюю комнату.

* * *

Кайло посмотрел на умирающую девчонку: она едва дышала, всё так же пребывая в глубинах беспамятства. В ней не было ничего примечательного, и Кайло совершенно не понимал, что он тут до сих пор делает, но в очередной раз вслушавшись в силу, он снял перчатки и положил одну ладонь на её впалый живот, а другую – на холодный, покрытый испариной лоб. Погружаясь в неё, запуская скрытые ресурсы организма, заставляя его работать, исцеляться. Жить.

* * *

Как только рассвело, он ушел, оставив рядом с ней на койке свои очки и маску, и надежно спрятав воспоминания обо всем произошедшем, зная, что Верховный лидер Сноук никогда не одобрит внезапные приступы сострадания у своего ученика и магистра Рыцарей Рен. Кайло не собирался его разочаровывать.

**Author's Note:**

> Истории добрались до своего логического завершения.  
> Спасибо, что читали!


End file.
